fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante D. Draco
|kanji= ダンテD.ドラコ |romanji= Dante D. Dorako |race= Human |birthday= October 31th |age= 40 (Before timeskip) 47 (After timeskip) 50 (Breakdown) |gender= Male |height= 22' 7'' |weight= 130kg |eyes= Black-Purple |hair= Black-Purple |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= Big Size |affiliation=45pxShadow Broker Magic Council |previous affiliation= |occupation= Shadow Broker Specialist Council Member |previous occupation= |team= Unknown |partner= Unknown |base of operations= Era Hidden |relatives= Robin (Lover) Draco Family |alias= The Demon (悪魔 Akuma) |magic= Shadow Magic |image gallery= yes }} Dante D. Draco (ダンテD.ドラコ Dante D. Dorako) is the biological father of Damon D. Draco and the lover of Robin Amethyst. He is one of the members of the atual magic council being one of the most important and being know to his alias The Shadow Demon. ''He's one of the strongest mages of the council. He's one of the most important and powerfull members of the organization Shadow Brokers, being a spy at the council. Appearance Dante is a gargantuan person with very distinct devil-like features. Standing at 22' 7" in height. He has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison. His coat and gloves are black whilst his pants are bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He wears a fishnet shirt. He also wears a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points. His skin is a pale blue of which his lips, armbands and the edges of his gloves share in color. Personallity In his younger days, Dante often spent his time slouching around, not often taking things seriously despite him being a strong mage with great potential. In his mind, he believes that his patience knows no bounds, but often at times, his confusion leads to anger. He is also shown to have no fear of dying, as he believe's that being a mage means risking life and limb for your mission, even if it means death to yourself. As he got older, he soon began to develop a much more carefree and playful personality as he freely toys with everyone no matter who is the person. He seems to know enough about Yaeger to tell Damon about the production process. Dante has show a big respect towards ''The Collector being very loyal to the Shadow Broker Organization. After joining up the organization at the age of 25, Dante has got a more scariest, strategic, ironical and confused personality being able to fool even the Magic Council being a spy on it. Despite being the definition of a "Traitor" towards the Magic Council, Dante has never been shown doing wrong things such as killing others, stealing or something similar, the only he did do is spy. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Dante is a strategic man that has demonstrated very good eficiency and both physical type battle and strategical type. Dante is a member of the mysterious Shadow Broker and also a spy at the Magic Council, being able to fool almost every council member, he's one of the most powerfull members within Shadow Broker. He has show to know almost all of the Yaegers system as he knew the process of lacrima implantation and their weak point defeating three with a single hit. *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Immense Endurance': *'Great Will': Magical Abilities Shadow Magic: User can use this Magic to bend his/her own shadow to suit his/her own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. His advanced shadow magic allows him to manifest and control shadows as physical beings, in general, he prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting his enemy indirectly. His own shadow can fight for him, while he does nothing but watch. The shadow is mostly solid, and can easily change its form into things like tiny bats. The shadow cannot be destroyed and will continue to reform. Dante is able to switch his location with his shadow's location, which can also be used to dodge attacks. *'Shadow's Manifestation' (影の顕現 Kage no Kengen): The name of the dark silhouette-like figure Dante made using his own shadow. He does this by using his shadow magic powers , causing it to rise from whatever surface it is being cast upon by his body and into a three-dimensinal mobile state. With this "shadow clone",Dante can use it to fight in his stead. Being immortal and able to regenerate, the Shadow is the ultimate shield against most attacks and will block almost any incoming attack. Dante ironically has named his Shadow with the name of Fluffy *'Shadow's Swift' (影のスウィフト Kage no Suifuto): a technique in which Dante can swap places with his shadow at any time, allowing Dante to practice a form of teleportation of sorts, making it very hard to hit him. *'Shadow's Family' (影の家族 Kage no Kazoku): Dante transforms his "shadow clone", Fluffy, into a myriad of balls. These balls then turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. After being used, the bats can merge back together to reform the shadow again. *'Shadow's Titan' (影の巨人 Kage no Kyojin): A supplementary technique in which Dante empowers himself with the shadows he has deprived by devouring them. In doing so, his size and physical strength are increased in proportion to the amount of shadows he has absorbed. In this form, Dante's neck bloated to extreme proportions, similar to how a gecko puffs up its throat when threatened. His horns also became longer and his hair became spike-like in manner. His arms also became very huge while his legs became longer compared to their original stubby appearance. Because of his body proportions in this form, Dante was forced to walk on all fours. Stats These are Dante's stats. These statistics are the estimate of Dante abilities, and do not match up with his full potential after employing specific techniques or power-ups like Shadow Titan. Quotes Trivia *He was born on October 31st, the Halloween Day. *He is based off of Gekko Moriah from One Piece Series. *The full pic despicting Dante in his youngster days was made by Yang all credits to her. *'Dante' comes from latim and can means "Permanent" a reference to his endurance on keeping things. "D." means "Darth" a reference to a shared phrase between Dante and Darth which is "I am your father". "Draco" can means "Rigorous" a reference to his rigorousness towards others. Category:DamonDraco Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shadow Mage Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Antagonist Category:S-Class Mage Category:Males Category:Draco Family